Efficient delivery to cells in vivo requires specific targeting and substantial protection from the extracellular environment, particularly serum proteins. One method of achieving specific targeting is to conjugate a targeting moiety to an iRNA agent. The targeting moiety helps in targeting the iRNA agent to the required target site. One way a targeting moiety can improve delivery is by receptor mediated endocytotic activity. This mechanism of uptake involves the movement of iRNA agent bound to membrane receptors into the interior of an area that is enveloped by the membrane via invagination of the membrane structure or by fusion of the delivery system with the cell membrane. This process is initiated via activation of a cell-surface or membrane receptor following binding of a specific ligand to the receptor. Many receptor-mediated endocytotic systems are known and have been studied, including those that recognize sugars such as galactose, mannose, mannose-6-phosphate, peptides and proteins such as transferrin, asialoglycoprotein, vitamin B12, insulin and epidermal growth factor (EGF). The Asialoglycoprotein receptor (ASGP-R) is a high capacity receptor, which is highly abundant on hepatocytes. The ASGP-R shows a 50-fold higher affinity for N-Acetyl-D-Galactosylamine (GalNAc) than D-Gal.
Recently, certain carbohydrate conjugates have been shown to be a valuable delivery alternatively to liposomes for siRNA delivery.